dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DeSaad (New Earth)
, Grand Director | Identity = Public | AlienRace = New Gods | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Darkseid's Elite | Relatives = Bernadeth (sister) | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Apokolips | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 152 lbs. | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Apokoliptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal, God of Torture | PlaceOfBirth = New Genesis | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Forever People #2 | Last = | Quotation = What is the worth of a single life? How does one measure its power? Even the humblest of souls touches others... And yet, for all the good or ill that life accomplishes, it perishes at the last with an imperceptible whisper. As if it never existed at all. | Speaker = DeSaad | QuoteSource = Countdown Vol 1 51 | HistoryText = History Originally born on New Genesis, the unnamed youth was corrupted by Darkseid. Darkseid made him believe that his pet cat had killed his pet bird. He punished the cat by burying it alive. When the bird came back, he killed the bird in a fit of rage. Then he followed Darkseid to Apokolips. Taking his New God name from "a being from a future, who taught me so much in my chosen field" (assumed to be the Marquis de Sade), DeSaad became the young Darkseid's henchman. When threatened by Darkseid's mother, the wicked Queen Heggra of Apokolips, DeSaad was forced to poison Darkseid's beloved, the Princess Suli. Heggra's plan was for Darkseid to then be married to the concubine Tigra. When Darkseid discovered what happened, he forced DeSaad to poison Heggra in revenge. From that day, DeSaad has been Darkseid's main henchman. Over the years Desaad has been tortured by Darkseid and killed by his Omega Beams countless times for every failure and every betrayal. However since Desaad is so vital to Darkseid, he never stays permanently dead. Indeed, every instance Darkseid inevitable resurrects Desaad claiming "this is the last time". Recent Activities Desaad was seemingly killed during an attempt by Darkseid to penetrate the Source. He was subsequently found to have "bonded" with Orion, causing the latter to become cruel and manipulative. They were later separated. While missing, his second-in-command Justeen plotted to overthrow Desaad's position and become closer to her beloved Darkseid (Orion #1 June 2000). In the Superman/Batman story "Torment", Desaad was tasked by Darkseid to retrieve Highfather's staff from the Source Wall, and use it to restore Darkseid's waning powers. Using a brainwashed Superman, Desaad accomplished this, but when the time came to recharge Darkseid's powers, using the staff as a conduit to the Omega Realm, Desaad betrayed Darkseid and tried to take the power for himself. The Omega Effect, however, possessed a horror within it that Desaad could not stand, and Darkseid simply siphoned the energy off of him. In the JLA miniseries "Rock of Ages," DeSaad captured Batman in an alternate future, as well as many other heroes. However, Batman's will eventually won out, and he posed as DeSaad while planning to overthrow Darkseid. At the end of issue #25 of Countdown to Final Crisis Desaad, who had captured and tortured Professor Martin Stein, was able to take over the mantle and the power of Firestorm for himself. He was defeated and separated from the Firestorm matrix by the Atomic Knights, but fled before he could be captured. Seven Soldiers of Victory (2006-2007) During this story, the spirits of the New Gods fell to Earth and into the bodies of mortal men. DeSaad took the identity of a therapist named Doctor Dezard. There, he spent three years as Shilo Norman's psychiatrist, attempting to erode his self-confidence. When Shilo's Motherbox was captured by Darkseid, DeSaad tried to examine it, before realizing that the Mother Box's spirit had hidden itself in Shilo himself, before DeSaad was beaten by Darkseid for his failure. Final Crisis | Powers = * | Abilities = * * * : DeSaad is well known for his torture techniques. Everything from manipulating words with his venomous tongue to tearing bits and pieces from someone's flesh. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * DeSaad's name can also be spelled "Desaad". | Wikipedia = Desaad | Links = }} Category:Identity Unknown